In the Arms of a Yakuza
by Yakuza Maiden
Summary: Shushuya Kurosaki, Kohaku's older brotherly cousin, transfers over sophomore year at Nishioka High School, a.k.a, the "Underworld". He has gotten the attention of the Nishi4, a group who are feared. Shushuya is, a rich kid coming from the elite Kurosaki Clan, who originally established the city. Can Shushuya survive the torture and bring the leader to fall on his knees for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Yakuza Maiden****: Hey peoples! So, I just finished this first chapter. If you've read _Kage no Kohaku _and _Nights with a Desert Prince, _you'll like this story.**

**Shushuya Kurosaki: So, a story all about me, huh? Cool. **

**Yakuza Maiden: Yes, yes. Don't get a swelled head, though. **

**Shushuya: *rolls his eyes* **

**Yakuza Maiden: I will be explaining your relationship with Kyou-kun and how you guys started dating.**

**Shushuya: *blushing* B-but-**

**Kohaku: Oooohh! Will there be some hot steamy smex?**

**Shushuya: *spluttering* Haku! What the hell! That's personal!**

**Kohaku: Ah, quiet, you. *looks at Yakuza Maiden* So, will there?**

**Yakuza Maiden: Of course! In the later chapters, though.**

**Kohaku: YES! I can wait for that scene.**

**Yakuza Maiden: However, there will be scenes, lots of them, where Kyou-kun molests Shushu and Shushu will like it.**

**Shushuya: The hell I will! I didn't like it at all, when he did that!**

**Yakuza Maiden: You did, stop denying it! **

***Yakuza Maiden and Kohaku advances on Shushuya and jump him.***

**Shushuya: Ahhhh! Kyousuke! Help! These two nuts are-**

**Kohaku: *kneeling on Shushuya's chest, holding an arm down* Anyway, my cousin and I only belong to Yakuza Maiden, as are the rest of the characters. Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day of School

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _A pale, thin hand pulled the covers tighter around its connecting body. "Oi, Shushuya!" his cousin, a.k.a younger sister figure, Kohaku called out. "Time to get up! Sophomore year of school, starting today!You'll be late!"

No movement. Then, "SHIT!" was heard. Shushuya yanked his covers back and jumped out of bed. He tripped onto the floor. (Kurosakis are NOT clumsy.)

Kohaku giggled and walked away. Shushuya landed face down. "Ow." His alarm clock was ringing loudly. He got up and slammed it off with a fist. Shushuya walked into his private bathroom with a towel and got washed. He got dressed, grabbed something quick to eat, and rode his motorcycle to school.

* * *

When he got to Nishioka High School, he saw a limousine parked in front of the school. _I thought this was a public school,not private. _He shook his head and parked his motorcycle. _I seriously did not expect a limo in front of a public school. _

From out of the limo stepped Hiraku Hakaiddo, with a wolfy smile. You could almost mistake him as a commoner since his sense of style did not coordinate with the other rich people. Next, was Aoi Suzuki and Ayamu Suzuki, the twins of this group. They were the most logical of the group. And last, but not least, was the most important of them, the leader, Kyousuke Koizumi. He was the hottest and sexiest of the boys in school and in the whole of Nishioka, with Shushuya and Hyacinthus. Together, these four teen boys were the second most popular group in Nishioka, Nishi4.

A boy named Kaede walked wearily towards his locker. Several bandages covered his hands, arms, and legs, bruises evident where bandages didn't cover the skin. He had once been a lively boy, full of vigor. Now, he was reduced to nothing more than a traumatized, depressed person. Kids talked in whispers, not daring enough to see if he was okay or to talk to him. People, especially his friends, looked on, indifferent to his pain. On his locker was a red paper superglued to the locker, declaring his defeat.

You have 3 days to leave.

You have been warned.

Nishi4

* * *

Shushuya walked steadily along the lockers, looking for his own. He studied his schedule on the way, memorizing it. He was thinkig of ways to escape classes he didn't like and planning future pranks. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the dangerous figures walking the opposite direction. They were the messengers of his apocalypse. From the start, when he saw and met them, he was doomed.

The black haired boy heard a gasp. (his hearing is quite keen because he is a wolf demon.) Being the curious guy he was, he turned around.(which, in itself, was a big mistake). Hayate-sensei, Shushuya's Japanese teacher, had spilled coffee on Kyousuke's white dress shirt, and was making a poor attempt to wipe it off, the stain not really coming off. Kyousuke, not one for letting people touch him, glared a deathly glare at the thirty year old teacher and shoved him aside. The look that Kyousuke sent him sent Hayate-sensei scrambling to his feet.

Shushuya saw the whole thing play out. Not having realized how powerless he was in this new school, made his very first mistake. He laughed, straight out loud. _Teachers obeying students like servants? Bullshit. That's hilarious! _He thought with much amusement. He was pushed, hard, against the lockers by a merciless hand. He ceased his laughing, electric blue eyes unyielding to the stormy, cloudy grey eyes staring straight at him. Irritating as it was, he waited for the taller boy to speak.

"Find something funny, do you?" asked Kyousuke, danger coating each word.

If Shshuya had not answered it-oh crap-if only he didn't and yielded to the boy's power- well he was screwed. Shushuya's sharp and smartass answer slipped his lips... and he just walked away.

All movement and noise in the hall, except for the footsteps, ceased. Kyousuke, not having been amused the whole time he led the Nishi4, quirked an eyebrow. This indication usually made it clear that blood would spill, in a bloodbath.

"Oh? He dissed you! You see that? He dissed you!" Hiraku scoffed, a idiot moron. "Itai!"

Kyousuke lowered his fist as Hiraku nursed his now bruised head, the grey eyed boy keeping his eye trained on the black haired boy now gone. Usually, Hiraku would retort about the injury, however, he didn't. The look on Kyousuke's face scared the crap out of him. Aoi stopped playing in his shoulder length hair, and Ayamu stood up, now alert.

Kyousuke was now frowning, never a good sign.

* * *

Shushuya walked into class, late and upset. A memory tugged at his brain, as he should be remembering something. All thought was lost when he was greeted by twenty-one pairs of eyes observing him. He stopped in his tracks and stared back at them, a look of danger in his eyes. They dismissed him quietly and easily enough and went back to chatting with their friends. Shushuya felt a little tension in the air as he regained his posture and looks as he looked for a suitable desk for him to sit in.

At lunchtime, fangirls, jocks, punks, goths, and such were sat neatly at the tables. Except for one girl, who alone and exuded a dangerous and daring aura about her. The students seemed to deem it a duty not to go near her. They didn't want their heads chopped off. Shushuya liked this and went to go sit next to her.

"Hi. My name's Shushuya. I'm the new transfer student here." he introduced himself, being polite. "What's your name?"

The girl wore black zip up hoodie, with a black plaid pleated skirt, black and white thigh high socks, and converse shoes on. He couldn't see her face well, but she had black nail polish on and a few strands of hair out, Shushuya guessed that she had purple hair.

"Akira Suzumiya." she replied, not caring to pick up the conversation. He noticed that she was looking at something, so he followed her gaze.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, a little curious.

"Different people." she replied, a little coldly. Shushuya didn't care. He will carry on the conversation, determined.

"What's so interesting about these people? They seem boring." He asked. H always thought that people made interesting subjects to study, especially humans and werewolves. There are a mixture here in Nishioka, but mostly werewolves. Observing them, however, made him a little dizzy.

She pointed at a girl at one table. The girl didn't do anything but glare and sneer back. "You see her?"

"Yeah, I do." The girl, having such bright pink clothes on. He wasn't really used to such bright colors, considering what he and his family wore. It made him think if the girl was mental, wearing all bright pink and not varying it with some darker jeans.

"Look at how big her forehead and feet are."

He hadn't expected such a blunt statement, but he could see what she meant. He looked at the girl's forehead, estimating how large in inches her forehead was. It was huge! He looked at her feet. Her feet were larger than normal for a teenage girl.

"Her name is Hiroko Tsubume. president of the Kyousuke Koizumi Fanclub."

Shushuya shuddered at that. Shushuya had messed with plenty of people in the past, but never did he ever hear of a girl so high-strung on boy love. Akira continued to explain about Hiroko's obession with this boy.

"-the one who had coffee spilled on him by Hayate-sensei."

He blinked dumbly, looking at her. _Koizumi Kyousuke? _He'd heard of that name before, but where? "How did you know?"

"News travel fast around here, you see." He nodded in understanding, but inside, his mind was swimming with confused thoughts. Shushuya hated rumors, mainly because they get around at the speed of light, so everyone would know.

"She hopes that he will one day look at her and forehead and feet, and kiss her, telling her how beautiful they are. Then they can have babies with cocky attitudes and big feet and foreheads."

He giggled, trying to suppress his laughter.

Akira also explained about Nishi4, and what they've done to the administrators and students. Soon the two of them, Akira and Shushuya became best friends. They had plenty of things in common; they din't like to be messed with, and could never stand to eat wasabi.(One of Kohaku's favorite things to eat.)

After lunch, Hayate-sensei came in the classroom and started to teach. However, he he couldn't because his hands trembled so bad that he couldn't and gave up for the rest of class. So, the class resumed what they were doing before he came in. Shushuya was talking quietly to Akira when something caught his eye. It was a large poster, human sized, and in the hands of Tsubume Hiroko. She talked so loud that the whole class could hear her. When she called the person in it Koizumi Kyousuke, Shushuya freaked out.

Realization slapped him in the face like a bitch. He finally remembered who Koizumi Kyousuke was. He finally remembered how much of a coward he was supposed to act like, and remembered how he didn't do that.

* * *

So, basically, Shushuya was screwed over and thought naively how he can avoid Kyousuke and his posse, so that he could live. It'll be over in like what, four years? They'll forget him in those long months, right? Oh, how wrong he was.

As he was walking to his next class, he walked straight into the Nishi4. He froze, but his eyes could see that they had their attention divided on other things. However, they still walked towards him. He bolted to the nearest room, which happened to be the men's restroom. The Fates had it in for Shushuya that day.

The Nishi4 walked into the restroom.

Shushuya had just enough time to hide in on of the stalls before he could be discovered. He had his hand over his mouth, breathing quietly.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Hiraku looked around, confused.

"How the hell should I know? You followed me in here." said Kyousuke, noticing that the Suzuki twins neither minded where they were. How strange, they seemed to be comfortable.

"So, the black-haired, blue-eyed boy from this morning, eh? Quite feisty and pretty, don'tcha think?" Hiraku said, changing the topic.

Kyousuke shrugged nonchalantly, his mind full of Shushuya. He kept seeing those piercing bright blue eyes over and again in his mind. So bright, beautiful, and burning, to him.

"Kinda cool how he laughed at you, huh?" Hiraku added, as Kyousuke didn't respond. And when he didn't answer, his friends worry. Aoi stopped running through his hair and his twin, Ayamu snapped his phone shut. This was at least the second time their friend and leader had delayed responding aggressively, so they thought he was ill or something. (not mentally) That was, until his fist came down over Hiraku's head , hitting him yet again. Aoi sighed softly and mumbled, 'idiot'. His ears were still perked in alertness.

"Technically, he laughed at the stupid teacher," Ayamu said, opening his phone to text.

"And?" Hiraku retorted to him.

Ayamu simply waved to his friends and brother and left. It wasn't uncommon to up and leave them. Nobody knows why, though. Aoi also left after his brother, but not before saying, "Don't forget to tell when you're done planning." He directed it towards Kyousuke, who looked very malicious up until now.

In the meantime, Shushuya pondered the situation and inwardly exclaimed his annoyance. _Fuck. Me and my big mouth. Why can't those two leave already? Ah, crap, all I wanted was to get though high school safely. If I had Kohaku with right now, she'd know what I should do. She is the daughter of a son of Athena after all. _He sighed so softly and waited.

"He seems make a good pet," Kyousuke suddenly said, no hint of embarrassment at the exclaimation he made in front of Hiraku, but, well, he was too busy nursing his second injury, which seemed to have bled a little this time.

_E-excuse me? P-pet? _Shushuya's face got all hot, his anger not faring much better. He looked ready to explode. He very much hated the idea of being someone's pet. Afterall, no one makes a pet out of a Kurosaki. After another minute or two, they left.

Shushuya groaned as he dragged himself to class. He was late for AP Chemistry and now a freaking pervert guy was out after him. Tyche was not on his side today. He didn't want to attract anymore attention, so he would try Plan A: avoid Nishi4 and Kyousuke. It had been peaceful up until he literally ran into Koizumi Kyousuke on his way to Calculus. Now Shushuya knew why math was invented: to fuck people over and more.

* * *

The Fates: The three goddesses in Greek mythology who roll out the general life of a person.

Tyche: Goddess of Fortune and Luck in Greek mythology.

**Shushuya: You had to do it, didn't you?**

**Yakuza Maiden: Oh, deal with it. Besides, it'll get better.**

**Kohaku: *evilly*Yes, yes it will, Shushuya-itoko. **

**Shushuya:*sweatdrops* Why do you have a video recorder? **

**Kohaku: Remember the first time you two did it? I recorded it. This is the same one.**

**Shushuya: Why you! *grabs for the camera* **

**Kohaku: *jumps out of the way* **

**Shushuya: You both have a dirty mind, you know that? **

**Yakuza Maiden and Kohaku: Thank you for the complement. We loooooove yaoi! It's so beautiful and hot!**

**Shushuya:*waving his arms in the air* That wasn't a complement! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yakuza Maiden: Hello again, dears. I hope you enjoyed that first chapter.**

**Shushuya: Make me awesome in this one!**

**Yakuza Maiden: Yeah,yeah. Don't worry, I will.**

**Kohaku: I like when he showed Hiroko who's boss.**

**Yakuza Maidn: Haku-kun, don't give that away!*turns to readers* Please review!**

* * *

_Chapter 2:Crap_

Shushuya fell on his butt. He looked up and saw a brown-haired boy. _'Kyousuke?'_ he groaned. The Three Fates must really hate him to do this to him. Shushuya stood up and tried to side-step them, but Kyousuke moved in front of him. "What the hell? Move!"

"Why?" Kyousuke smirks and looked down at Shushuya.

(Okay, so you guys know, Kyousuke is taller than Shushuya by five inches. So, Kyousuke is 5'10'' and Shushuya is 5'5''.)

Shushuya grit his teeth. _'Calm down, calm down. You might do something you'll regret later.' _"Can you please move?"

Kyousuke was taken aback by Shushuya's submissive side. Though, he did find it cute and endearing. "Heh, no."

Shushuya balled his hand into a fist, eye twitching. _'Okay, calm down, now! Oh, fuck it. This asshole deserves it!' _He raised his fist and was about to give him a good-.

RING!

"Crap! I'm late!" He pushed past Kyousuke and ran down the hall, not looking back.

He doesn't with Kyousuke for the next few periods, not that he wanted to. Now he's in History, which was very interesting. His sensei told them that they would be learning about Nishioka's history and Kurosaki Clan who founded it. _'Funny how most of everyone doesn't know that's I'm a Kurosaki, not that I hiding this fact._

He sat at his desk listening to various pop and rock artists on his blue iPod and reading Death Note manga. The teacher was in his office reading an ecchi book, Midnight Lover. Kids were throwing paper airplanes, talking, and being idiots.

So, at the moment, nothing was being taught and it was a free day.

He sighs as he changed the song to _Into the Night, _by _Santana. _He didn't want to do any work despite liking the class and there was no one to talk to. Thus, reading manga and listening to music.

He sighed yet again and the teacher didn't seem to notice-nor care about what was going on in the class. His office door was piled with papers, at least two feet deep. Maybe, oh how his hands were itching. Maybe a prank will do-no, NO! He was already reprimanded for such things by his uncle, Omata. _'Damn! This is sooo boring right now!' _

Next he had Computer Literacy. He was so happy to have Akira in his class. He explained to her about the recent events, including Kyousuke.

Shushuya was so busy thinking about his last class that he didn't know the teacher's name. Akira explains about Imai-sensei. He was really smart and knows a lot of history, but extremely perverted. He currently has a crush on the Performance Dance teacher, Matsushita-sensei.(I think I made up this class.)

Shushuya nods and smirks. Maybe he can do something about that. Hook them up together-hey, it'll be fun. He liked Matsushita-sensei's class, since he loved to dance.

Luchtime!

They get their lunch and sat at a table in the far corner that overlooks the entire cafeteria.

Shushuya toyed with his food and only drank his flavored water. "So, what's this thing about the Nishi4 being so...well...evil?"

Akira narrowed her eyes. "Hello, money."

"That's all?"

"They torment and control others because they've got money."

"That doesn't sound too bad." He leaned in a little and drops his voice to a whisper. "To tell you the truth, I am from the Kurosaki Clan. People here apparently don't realize that, especially, Kyousuke."

He dumped is tray into the trash bin. She does the same.

This school has the best food in the district."

"Then, why throw yours away?"

"Don't like meat."

He rolled his eyes. "My younger cousin's like that. Except...well...she's meat-intolerant."

"I'd like to meet her sometime."

"You could come over today and meet her!" he said, smiling.

"Sorry, can't. Busy today." His smile falls. "I'll come over tomorrow, though."

He smiles again, nodding.

"Oh, and I knew you were a Kurosaki. I figured that out by the trademark dark black hair and pale skin."

He spluttered. "Was I that obvious?"

"Obviously not to others. To me you were." He blushed and smiled embarrassedly.

Their teacher for the next class, Theatre Arts, is Tsukuda who they found out is a pervert.

_Hmm, Tsukuda. Where've I heard that name before? _Shushuya thought. "Tsukuda-sensei, didn't you write Midnight Lover?"

The dark green haired man stared at him and chuckled. "You haven't been reading it, have you? It's only for those eighteen and over."

"Of course not! I saw Imai-sensei reading it. Isn't it perverted?"

All the kids in the class stared at Imai-sensei, waiting for an answer.

"Exactly and that's why it's eighteen and over!" Imai-sensei replied, eye twitching.

Shushuya smirked. "Then, you're a real pervert, sensei."

"I am not just a pervert!" the teacher replied, voice booming in the auditorium. "I am **Super-**perverted!"

Shushuya and Akira sweatdropped. _He didn't deny the fact that he is a pervert, and added that he was __**super-**__perverted. _Shushuya shook his head slowly. _This school is certainly weird. _

The rest of the class was quite interesting. They acted out scenes from _Romeo and Juliet. _He took a liking to calling him Hentai-sensei.

The man didn't seem to mind being called that, but, soon everyone was calling him that. So, he threatened to give people zeros if they kept calling him that. Of course, being the hardhead he was, Shushuya kept calling him Hentai-sensei. So, Imai-sensei gave up on threatening him with zeros.

After school, Shushuya went home. He told his cousin, Kohaku, everything that happened that day, including the Koizumi incident.

"Koizumi Kyousuke? Koizumi Hideyoshi's son? Really? Well, well, Shushuya you seemed to have gotten yourself into quite a mess." Kohaku said, eating a chocolate pudding with berries at her desk in her study.

"Yeah, I did. Not on purpose though. I think he likes to mess with me." Shushuya replied.

Kohaku twirled her silver spoon between her fingers. "Well, what I would suggest is that you show him who's boss and kick his ass."

"Trying not to make a new problem, here."

"Oh? Now we're Mr. Goody-Two Shoes, now?"

"Meh."

Kohaku smirked. "If he insists on trying to own you, I could hepl you with some pranks and such."

"Eh, okay. I'll try to figure something out."

"Alright. But you always have me!"

On his second day, so much happened that he was overwhelmed.

Most of his classes were boring, two perverted teachers, one's a super-perv, two or three interesting classes, and he just laughed on his first day there. Better yet, he laughed at the Nishi4. Now he's got them after his ass. Beautiful.

When he walked into his first class in the morning, everyone except Akira, was laughing at him. She was sitting there as per usual.

Akira points at the chalkboard. It wasn't that shocking, however, it was the first time someone did that.

**Shushuya fucked 50 people!**

Shushuya smirks and erased the board. He picked up a piece of chalk and began writing.

**Koizumi Kyousuke- disgusting, irritating, asshole, bastard, pervert, bitchy, huge-ass ego, petty, perky, girly, fucked with more people than the whole student body, 1-inch dick, pretty boy, rotten ass heart-**

He stopped to think a bit.

**-bad hair, clothes, smell, bad manicure.**

When Shushuya was finished, tossed the chalk around in his hands, admiring his handiwork. He walked to seat next Akira and tossed the piece of chalk back to the board.

Everyone was so shocked. Nobody, and I mean _nobody, _has ever dared to do that before! One boy in the middle seat looked at the board and giggled. Soon, everyone else was laughing.

Shushuya and Akira low five each other and laughed.

_There you go, Kohaku. I figured something out, for now. _Shushuya thought to himself. _Though, this will get ugly. _

During Calculus, Shushuya took another route to avoid Kyousuke. In Performance Dance class, more than half the class skipped, so the teacher let them do what they want.

Shushuya goes up to him and sits on a chair near the teacher's desk. "Ne, Matsushita-sensei, do you know Imai-sensei?"

Hearing the name. Matsushita-sensei blushes and replied. "Yeah, why?"

"Sensei, why are you blushing?" Shushuya asks, teasing. "Do you like him?"

"Shushuya!" Matsushita protests, still blushing furiously. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Meh, I finished warm up. Quite easy for me, unlike other people."

Matsushita nods, reading a book.

"I could ask him if he likes you, if you want." said Shushuya suddenly.

Matsushita almost fell out of his chair. "W-what? N-no! Just leave it alone and go back to your seat!"

The bell rang no too long after. Shushuya walks to his next class, which was on the other side of the building. He hoped to not run into any of the Nishi4, but Fortuna wasn't on his side today.

"Oi, little raven." says a voice behind him.

He didn't even have to turn around to see whose voice it belonged to. _Little Raven? Since when am I Little Raven? _"What the hell do you want?" Then, he was suddenly pushed against the wall.

"You." Kyousuke replied in a husky voice.

Shushuya stared into ebony eyes and blinks slowly. "And? So?" he asked dully.

Kyousuke laughed. "You are a really interesting person, you know that?" And that why I want you."

"Too bad, so sad."

"I always get what I want, one way or the other."

"So? Doesn't mean that you'll always get what you want. You act like such a brat."

A chuckle rose from Kyousuke's throat. Hn. I got your message. You should know better than to mess with me. You will regret ever doing this," he said in a threatening tone.

"_You _should know better than to mess with _me._"

Shushuya bent his knee and knee-kicked Kyousuke in his groin. As Kyousuke doubled over in pain due to the hard kick, Shushuya pushed him and walked away.

He turned his head towards the hurt figure. "_Never._"

In History, Shushuya did not even go to his seat, but to Imai-sensi's office. He walked straight up to the desk.

The class, of course, is too busy to notice.

The man sitting in his chair behind the desk looked. "Yes, Shushuya?"

"Imai-sensei, do you like Matsushita-sensei?"

Imai-sensei put his book down. "Why?"

Shushuya noticed for the first time that the man had dark green hair, though it looked darker. It covered half his face.

"Matsushita-sensei said he wanted to meet you in his classroom after school to discuss some..._stuff._" he emphasized on 'stuff' for effect.

Imai-sensei raised an eyebrow. "You aren't lying, are you?" he asked doubtfully.

Shushuya shrugs. "Fine. I'll just tell Matsushita-sensei that you don't want to meet him then."

"No! I mean...I'll meet him after school."

"Cool. I'll tell him, then." Shushuya said and smirked as he left the office.

It wasn't a total lie. Matsushita-sensei did want to meet him, from what he saw. He was kind of shy about it. All they needed was a good push and Shushuya wanted to do them a favor and give them that.

Shushuya and Akira walked into the lunchroom. Shushuya had his own lunch that his twin aunts made for him.

"Your lunch is really good."

"Thanks! My twin aunts made it for me. Unlike someone else in my family."

"You have twin aunts? And what do you mean about someone else in your family?"

"Yeah. They're really awesome and quite devious, despite their innocent looks. One minute they're innocent angels. The next, they're devious demons. And by what I said, I meant that my younger cousin, Kohaku, can't cook, like at all. Give her something to cook and she'll burn it or mess up the recipe. We tried to teach her how to cook, but that failed. All I can say is, is that she hasn't got any talent for cooking and she can't learn it through being taught, either."

"I see." Akira said.

"You should come over sometime. Kohaku's a lot of fun to be around and other stuff to do."

"I'll have to then. Maybe today."

"Cool. Then it settled." Shushuya looked around the room. "So, everyone always sit in this order?"(refer to chapter 1, if needed.)

"Yup, everyday." Akira replied.

"You sure know a lot about how school works here. If someone was to catch the attention of Koizumi Kyousuke, then what?"

She looked at him and bit into a pear. "Then I only hope you've got very fast legs, Shushuya."

"I said someone, not me!"

"You're not a good liar."

He sighs. "I tryig to figure out what to do. What can I do? My cousin offered a hand to help me, but I don't know."

"Well, You could take up your cousin's offer. You could also pull pranks."

"I suppose, but I don't know."

"You sound quite doubtful. What if you could pull pranks to save your life."

"Is this really a life or death situation?"

"I heard that a boy stabbed himself in attempt to suicide because of the Nishi4."

"Stabbed himself?"

"If it makes you feel better, he failed and was sent to the hospital instead."

"Wow, thanks. That made me feel a lot better." He groaned, thinking up ways to avoid this situation. "So what is this table called?"

Someone else spoke the answer.

"Hey freak. How's it going?"

Akira looked up to see Hiroko and her fellow fangirls in front of them. "This is the freak's table."

"Why is that?" he asked Akira, completely ignoring Hiroko.

"Because I dress in darker and less expensive clothes. However, I am not Goth."

"That's like my cousin, except her clothes are a little more expensive."

"Hey! Don't ignore me, freak!" an annoyingly high-pitched voice protested.

They both looked up.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Shushuya asked in an incredibly innocent tone.

"It's considered rude to ignore people, freak." she sneered.

Shushuya rolled his eyes. "It's considered rude to call people freak, slutty wench." he smirked and smartassed.

Hiroko's friends gigled bhind her.

She looked embarrassed, but then smirked. "Well, looks like you have a new boyfriend, huh, Akira?"

"Hey, looks like you've met your new killer."

Akira watched Hiroko with a cold smile on her lips. It's been such a long time since she had a partner to share these times with.

Hiroko blushes deeply. "Stop it, faggot freak!"

Shushuya copied her high voice and laughs. "Oh? So why are you here? Cuz I'm turning Kyousuke into a faggot freak and you're jealous?"

Kyousuke-kun is not a faggot or a freak! He only likes me! I know he does!"

"Really? Last time I checked, he said he hated you from the bottom of his heart, if he's got one."

"He doesn't hate me!" she screamed.

"Akira, you know why Kyousuke doesn't like Hiroko?" he turned to her.

Akira sizes Hiroko up and down. "It's quite obvious. Her forehead and feet are too big."

Hiroko covers her head with her hand, unable to cover her feet.

And look at those breasts. They're much to much like triangles."

Shushuya laughed as Hiroko tried to cover her chest. "What else? What else?" he asked, giggling and eager.

The whole cafeteria could see and hear what was going on now, laughing and pointing at Hiroko.

"Ah, that hair! Is it really purple or did you dye with dye bought from a drugstore? And those clothes! You need to change them, honey."

"Stop it, freak!"

"Ah, stop whining like a bitch, you slutty wench.

Hiroko sobbed as she ran out of the room.

Everyone applauded and cheered for Akira and Shushuya.

"Think we overdid the insults?" asked Shushuya.

They looked at each other and said together, "Nah!"

* * *

**Yakuza Maiden: Well, there you go. Hope enjoyed it!**

**Shushuya: I was so kick ass, wasn't I?**

**Kohaku: Yeah, you always were. Way to go on showing that bitch who's boss!**

***Shushuya and Kohaku high five each other.***


End file.
